Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now
by Mumei no namae
Summary: It's Hiroki's birthday and all the characters go to a karaoke bar. When it's time for Shinobu and Miyagi to sing, what will they choose. Fluff.


It was late and everyone but Hiroki was glaring at the young brunette for even mentioning coming here; after all, Hiroki was more than willing to go anywhere that was suggested in his current drunken state. In the average sized karaoke booth sat three very different couples, the reason for them being there was simple. It was Hiroki's birthday, and Nowaki thought it would be a good idea to invite some of Hiroki's friends out; the only problem was that Hiroki wasn't a social butterfly like Nowaki, and the only friends he had were the great author, Lord Usami Akihiko, and the perverted older professor, Miyagi Yoh; neither one was Nowaki excited about inviting out, but it was Hiroki's birthday, and they were both bringing their lovers, Misaki and Shinobu.

Hiroki had just finished a very enthusiastic cover of Britney Spears' 'Hit Me Baby One More Time' and was now insisting that Shinobu and Miyagi should do a duet together. Finding the scenario more than amusing, Akihiko decided to raise his glass and cheer them on.

"It's okay Hiroki, we'll sit this one out. Besides Shu-chin's tone-deaf, and you really don't want to hear him singing." At the last part, Miyagi through a smirk at his younger lover who was glaring at him. Much to Miyagi's surprise, Shinobu acutally stood up and grabbed the microphone out of Hiroki's hand and went over to the karaoke machine to choose a song.

"Get the hell up here, Old Man. You sing the girls part." Shinobu was still glaring at Miyagi, and Miyagi didn't really feel like having the teen ignoring him for the rest of the evening just because he didn't sing a song with him.

Once the music started up, Miyagi instantly regretted agreeing. Shinobu was now focusing his glare on the screen that had the lyrics scrolling up it.

"Looking in your eyes, I see a paradise. This world that I've found is too good to be true." Everyone was silent as they listened to Shinobu bark out the words as if he were a robot, and they all understood why Miyagi advised against letting the younger one sing.

"Standing here beside you, want so much to give you this love in my heart that I'm feeling for you." Shinobu's glaring wasn't relenting, and Nowaki actually started feeling sorry for the karaoke screen.

Then Miyagi realised that it was his turn to sing.

"Let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care about that. Put your hand in my hand, baby don't ever look back." Even though he didn't want to be up there singing, he felt that he should at least try to salvage the song and save his audiences ears.

"Let the world around us just fall apart. Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart." Once he started singing though, Miyagi felt himself get swept away with everything thanks to the influences of the free alcohol that the karaoke bar gave them when they found out it was Hiroki's birthday.

"And we can build this thing together. Stand this storm forever. Nothings gonna stop us now."

Miyagi's voice was over-powering Shinobu's, and everyone was laughing at the head bobbing that Miyagi was doing.

"And if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other. Nothings gonna stop us, nothings gonna stop us now."

Shinobu could only stand there staring at Miyagi's zealous performance, blushing bright red as he wrapped his arm over Shinobu's shoulders, pulling him close.

"I'm so glad I found you, I'm not gonna lose you. Whatever it takes I will stay here with you." Finally Shinobu's glare let up and his face actually softened, as well as his voice which now had some feeling to it.

"Take it to the good times, see it through the bad times. Whatever it takes here's what I'm gonna do," Miyagi smiled down at his lover and then started to wave his free arm as he sung his next lines,

"Let 'em say we're crazy, what do they know. Put you're arms around me, baby don't ever let go. Let the world around us just fall apart, baby we can make it if we're heart to heart."

Shinobu was mentally praising himself for picking this song, he figured that it fit them both perfectly even if it was the cheesiest song he'd heard since 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua.

"And we can build this thing together. Stand this storm forever. Nothings gonna stop us now."

Both of them were surprised to see Hiroki stand up, stand the other side of Shinobu and put his arm around him, joining in with the singing, "And if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other. Nothings gonna stop us, nothings gonna stop us now." Just as Shinobu was about to sing his next line, he was interrupted by Hiroki singing it.

"Oh, all that I need is you."

The glare was back on his face as Miyagi didn't even bat an eye at Hiroki taking over his part, and instead just carrying on as if nothing happened. "All that I ever need."

"And all that I want to do is hold you forever, and ever and ever."

Feeling left out and more than pissed off, Shinobu shrunk back letting Hiroki and Miyagi put their arms around each others shoulders, not even noticing him walking out the door.

He hated how the bathrooms were directly next to their booth, so that you could still hear Miyagi and Hiroki singing along.

"And we can build this thing together. Stand this storm forever. Nothings gonna stop us now."

Sliding down the wall, Shinobu tried covering his ears with his hands but it made no difference.

He stayed there until the song finished, it felt like the longest minute of his life. As he stood up to leave, the door swung open revealing a dishevelled Miyagi making Shinobu freeze.

Miyagi just looked at his little lover, before taking the three steps to stand in front of Shinobu.

The younger of the two opened his mouth ready to shout at the elder, but instead he found himself in a heated make out session with him instead.

After a few minutes, Miyagi pulled away and gave Shinobu a gentle look as he ruffled his hair.

"Let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care about that. Put your hand in my hand, baby don't ever look back." Smirking, Miyagi added, "Hey Shu, don't you think that fits us pretty well. You picked a good song for us to sing there, brat." Shinobu was about to shout at him for calling him 'brat' even though he knew he hated being called that, but he saw the playful look in Miyagi's eyes and decided to leave it.

"Want to go home? Hiroki passed out after the song finished and Nowaki's taking him home. Usami taking his brat home, so unless you want to stay to sing another song I think it's time to go home."

Shinobu didn't say anything, instead looking down at Miyagi's hand entwined with his.

"Shu-chin, you okay there?" Shinobu once again looked up into his lovers eyes, and gave a simple nod, to which Miyagi just smiled and pulled Shinobu out of the bathroom. "Let's go home then, Shu-chin."

* * *

><p><strong>The third and final part to my mini series, check out my others if you haven't already ready.<strong>

**If you don't already know, the song Shinobu chose for them to was 'Nothings Gonna Stop Us Now' by Jefferson Starship. Unlike the two other one-shots, this isn't one of my favourite songs. I just wanted to write one for Miyagi and Shinobu as well, and so I literally googled 'Cheesy karaoke songs'. .**

**And again, reviews and criticism are welcomed. :)**


End file.
